First Kiss
by milkyways99
Summary: Apa yang akan dijawab Sasuke jika kedua anaknya bertanya tentang Ciuman pertamanya? /'Kumohon jangan katakan'/ APPAA!/ SasuSaku/ Family - Humor #Review?


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke x Sakura

Rate : K+

Genre : Family - Humor

Warning : Gak lucu, Ooc, singkat, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, alur terlalu cepat dan masih banak kesalahan yang lain. Oke tanpa banyak bacot lagi..

~Happy Reading Minna!~

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah disebuah desa yang makmur bernama Konoha. Desa yang damai tanpa ada kericuhan. Namun, sepertinya damai desa ini tak begitu terasa di kediaman milik sang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jangan lari Hikaru-_nii_!" Suara derap langkah kaki sedari tadi terus menggema. Seorang anak perempuan manis berumur sekitar tujuh tahun itu terus berlari mengejar sosok sang kakak yang berlari menghindari amukan sang adik dengan cengiran terparti diwajah tampannya.

"Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa!" Sang kakak yang hanya terpaut umur lima menit dari adiknya itu, terus memanas-manasi adik perempuannya itu. Tangannya masih terus memegang boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda milik adiknya.

"Kembalikan Bonekaku!" Sang adik, Hikari hanya bisa berteriak kesal. Dia sudah capek terus-terusan berlari mengejar kakak lelakinya yang jahil itu. Sangat bukan Uchiha memang.

Uchiha Hikaru dan Uchiha Hikari adalah sepasang kembar. Buah hati dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura ini, bisa dikatakan hampir tidak memiliki sifat '_Cool_' dari klan Uchiha.

Mereka hampir delapan puluh persen memiliki sifat ceria dan cerewet dari ibunya. Sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah akan tingkah anak-anak kesayangannya yang tidak bisa diam.

"Hikaru, jangan ganggu adikmu. Kembalikan bonekanya." Setelah suara _baritone_ itu terdengar, barulah Hikaru berhenti dan menatap ayahnya.

"_Tou-san _gak asik! Akukan hanya ingin bermain!" Ujar anak laki-laki bermata _onyx _itu sambil menatap ayahnya yang balik menatapnya pasrah. Sudah berapa kali kejadian seperti ini mewarnai hari-hari nya.

Hikari yang melihat kakaknya sudah berhenti berlari, langsung berjalan mengendap-endap dan HAP! Boneka kelinci itu langsung berpindah tangan.

Hikaru yang tidak terima hanya mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya, kesal.

"Sudahlah, kau bisa bermain dengan _Tou-san_." Jarang-jarang mendapat kesempatan langka seperti ini, Hikaru secara antusias menganggukkan kepalanya yang memiliki surai serupa dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ingin bertanya," ujar Hikari sambil menatap polos pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menaikkan satu alisnya keatas. Jarang-jarang anaknya yang satu ini ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya.

"Tanya apa?" Jawab Sasuke. Hikaru yang merasa terasingkan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Siapa Ciuman Pertama Tou-san? Kata Ino _baa-san_, Ciuman Pertama itu pasti tak terlupakan!" Sasuke Melebarkan kedua bola matanya kaget. Yaampun anaknya ini baru berusia tujuh tahun! Bagaimana bisa dia bertanya seperti itu? Sepertinya Ino membawa dampak buruk bagi anak-anaknya.

"Kenapa kalian bertanya seperti itu? Tanya yang lain saja."

"Tapi kan Hikari pengen tahu!" Mata _puppy eyes_ yang berkaca-kaca pun mulai dilancarkan anak bungsunya ini.

"Apa susahnya sih? Kan _Tou-san_ tinggal jawab aja." Kali ini Hikaru mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Sepertinya dia juga dibuat penasaran oleh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan adiknya kepada ayahnya.

Sasuke pun kebingungan bagaimana caranya menjawab pertanyaan yang (tak pantas) keluar dari mulut kedua buah hatinya tersebut. Tepat sesaat Sasuke hendak mengelak dari pertanyaan anaknya, tiba tiba..

_Cklek_

_"Tadaima!"_ Suara indah nan merdu itu berhasil menarik perhatian sepasang kembar yang sedang memaksa ayahnya menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"_Kaa-san!_" Teriak keduanya serempak. Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya dia terbebas dari pertanyaan aneh anaknya. Tapi ternyata tidak,

"_Kaa-san! _Siapasih Ciuman Pertamanya _Tou-san?" _Glek! Sasuke menelan ludahnya berat. 'Kumohon jangan katakan!'

"Eh? Kenapa kalian bertanya begitu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Ino _baa-san_ bilang, Ciuman pertama itu pasti tak bisa dilupakan. Kami kan hanya ingin bertanya, tapi _Tou-san_ tidak mau jawab!" Adu Hikari dengan pipi yang digelembungkan. Tanda dia sebal dengan ayahnya.

"Hahaha, masa sih kalian tidak tahu siapa ciuman pertama _Tou-san _kalian?" Kini senyuman jahil diperlihatkan Sakura kepada Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya tajam setengah memohon.

"Memangnya Siapa _Kaa-san?_" Tanya Hikaru dengan wajah polos.

"Naruto _Jii-san._"

.

.

"APPPAA?!"

Dan Sasuke sekarang sangat ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam tanah.

.

.

** _Tamat **_

A/N : Wkwkwk Tamat dengan gajenya :D

Ini hanya sebuah Drable ringan untuk mengisi waktu luang.. maaf kalau ada salah kata ataupun _Typo. _Ini adalah fict humor yang gak ada lucu-lucunya. Saya ngetiknya di Hp jadi maaf jika tidak berkenan. Oke berkenan untuk _Review?_

Terimakasih sudah membaca :)

_milkyways99_


End file.
